catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistytail
Mistytail is a slender, dark blue-gray she-cat with a very long tail and pale golden eyes. History :Mistytail first appears as a warrior of MistClan. :Later, she takes her apprentice, Blackpaw, out hunting at the river. She teaches him the best technique for catching fish. :While she is hunting at the river with Heatherfall and Lightningclaw, Lightningclaw falls into the river and Heatherfall helps him out. Mistytail shows jealousy towards the two cats when they are playful toward each other. :She comes back to the camp and falls asleep in her nest. Lightningclaw rests for a while then leaves to go walking because he can't sleep. Later, he comes back and tells her he is having problems with her and Heatherfall. Mistytail is worried and doesn't respond, she goes back to her nest and settles down. Lightningclaw lays next to her but she still worries. :Later in the camp, she notices that Lightningclaw hasn't been himself lately. Mistytail asks him why and he doesn't answer, causing her to become upset and leave the camp. She ends up at the river with Heatherfall close behind. She comforts Mistytail and she says Lightningclaw is just being a mousebrain. However, she scents Lightningclaw hiding and watching so she tells him to come out, which he does. This time he tells her why he is acting differently. It is because he has decided to choose Heatherfall instead of Mistytail. This makes her very upset so she runs away to the edge of the territory, crying. :While Mistytail is at the edge of the territory she hears some strange noises. Ignoring them she then hears another cat, so she turns around. Ottertooth is standing at the border looking at her. He then runs away and she is confused. Then a rogue, Pebble appears. Mistytail tells her about what had happened between her and Lightningclaw then Pebble asks to join MistClan. Without thinking, she says yes and they go back to the camp. :The next day Mistytail is still miserable about Lightningclaw and she is angry at herself because she still has feelings for him, but Heatherfall, her best friend, was who he chose. While she sits alone in a dark corner Lightningclaw comes over and leaves her a flower as an apology. She murmurs a thanks and quickly stashes it in her nest for safekeeping. She then wanders out of camp to clear her mind and get some peace. The first place that comes to her mind is the edge of the territory near the DustClan border. Surprisingly, she finds Ottertooth there and asks him why he is there in the first place. He tells her he needs to clear his mind and calm down, so she is sympathetic. Mistytail tells him what her troubles are in her life, with Lightningclaw. All that he tells her is that he is unsure that he has feelings for a she-cat. Mistytail is happy that she made a new friend and promises to talk to him at the upcoming gathering. :She greets him happily when the gathering arrives and asks him if things are well in DustClan and if anything has cleared up with the she-cat. He says that things are well, but he still doesn't know what to do about the she-cat. :A while after that gathering, she meets Ottertooth again at the border because she hadn't seen him in a moon. Mistytail tells him that all is well with her life and so is Ottertooth's. Except that he still hasn't cleared up anything with the she-cat. Mistytail tells him to just tell her and get it over with, but he doesn't think his Clan will approve. She is very confused with this but still tells Ottertooth to follow his heart. Then he reveals to her that Mistytail is the she-cat he had been in love with the whole time and Mistytail realizes that she loved him too. :She is seen talking to Heatherfall, when he friend worries that her love for Lightningstar is ruining their friendship. Mistytail reassures her and reveals that she is in love with Ottertooth. Heatherfall is shocked, but promises to keep it a secret. :When Sagetail is distressed because Stormheart hadn't been in the camp for a long time, Mistytail comforts her and wishes to see her father again. The two of them still don't know what happened to Stormheart. :Mistytail frequently visits Ottertooth at the border between MistClan and DustClan. She tells him how she is worried because their Clans need them during Leaf bare, and Ottertooth tells her it will be fine. Images Real Life Family Members Mate: :Ottertooth:Revealed on the IRC, June 22, 2010 Living Mother: :Sagetail: Living Father: :Stormheart: Status Unknown Tree References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:MistClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Living Characters Category:Mentor